Waiting
by ChuChu43
Summary: Have you ever had that feeling... when the person you love... doesn't pay attention to you at all? He's such a playboy, it no wonder he doesn't notice me... a charming, handsome incredibly perfect playboy...


Don't you just hate it when your friends with someone you

wish you could be more with, or when someone doesn't even know you exist?

I feel that all the time! It's one of the worst things to feel!

I thought that if story could happen to everyone feeling that, it would be great!

So Ouran isn't really in this... but I needed some twins, so I didn't place it as a crossed

fan fiction! Love y'all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I quickly grabbed my books out of my locker, number 16. If I was fast enough I would be able to catch him in the locker bay. I headed to the media room, not bothering to take a love struck Juvia with me, she looked busy staring at Gray. I ended up going to class alone, but that's okay. No Juvia and Levy to yell, "Lucy! Lu-chan! Look!" which was good.

Too caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice crashing into Hikaru, or was it Kaoru? Well, I crashed into one of them and all my books tumbled onto the floor mixing in with his. "I'm so sorry!" I said giving a quick bow. I looked up and saw, not a Hikaru nor a Kaoru, but a Hibiki. My bad... such a mistake, thinking Hibiki was a twin. Maybe they're triplets!

I reached down to pick up my books and realised, they were no longer on the floor but in Hibiki's arms, along with his books. He handed back my books with a smile and I felt myself smiling back. I watched him walk away as my friends came to the locker bay, I sighed and went in the classroom. He had such a charming smile. Maybe if I'm lucky, I will see him again later.

I sat in class with my brain swirling around my encounter with Hibiki. He was so perfect, though many girls would love to be with him... and being the playboy he is, many of them are... though not for very long. I don't want to be one of his girls though. I want to be his only girl, the only girl he thinks about. The only girl he loves.

-time skip lunch-

I found myself chasing Natsu again, it's probably becoming a daily routine, he can be so annoying at times. He ate all my lunch, as well as burnt my uniform because he lit the food on fire. He ran through the courtyard, with me hot on his tail. I was running faster than yesterday, I would surely catch him today!

Suddenly a figure stood in front of me, unable to suddenly decrease my speed I crashed into... Hibiki? He got up off the floor, helping me up with him. "I'm sorry," he started, "but I didn't get to introduce myself before. My name is Hibiki." I looked at him in awe and went to shake his outstretched arm, instead he grabbed my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my hand. Truly a gentleman. "My name is Lucy. I hope we can be great friends." We smiled at each other. Friends, I thought, maybe one day we can be more.

xxxxx

I couldn't believe it. I really am Lucky Lucy! I was able to talk to Hibiki twice today, amazing. I fell onto my bed in pure bliss. I was excited, he told me he would love to get to know me better. I already knew him, kinda sorta, and he wanted to know me! Wow! This is a great opportunity!

I can't wait until tomorrow! We would be eating lunch together, as friends. I do wish we could be more though. I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up, he's still a playboy. Possibly even more than Loke. I couldn't do anything about that.

Hibiki's POV

Lucy was a beautiful girl, I would love to be able to say she belongs to me and only me. Not that Natsu or Gray, but me. It would be hard to get rid of my habits though, if I wanted her to be mine I would have to be dedicated to her. I've watched Loke crash and burn plenty of times, so I wouldn't make the same mistake. I would slowly have to become more distant with the girls, become more of a friend rather than a lover.

If I wanted to impress her I would have to be a gentleman to only her, pay my love to only her. It would be difficult, but it would be worth it. She would be able to keep up with me. I know she is very smart, even for a blonde. I may be considered blonde too, I'm smart. I top my class every year, behind Miss Heartfilia.

She would defiantly be a great catch, not only for me but my parents would surely approve me dating a Heartfilia, it's a win win situation in terms of status. She is also such a kind girl, I hear how she is with her spirits. Nothing like Karen, I regret her passing but I have to move on. Lucy seems like a brilliant person in personality, not like an everyday rich snob.

I look forward to the time we spend together.

xxxxx

Lucy's POV

I could see Hibiki beckoning me to join him at his table in the cafeteria. I heard some of the girls complaining that he cancelled all his dates with them. I am curious to see what happened, that is something very unlike him. The last time he did this was when Karen passed, he looked happy now though, as if he did it for pleasure, because he wanted to.

I sat down in the seat across from Hibiki and he started to talk. He told me about all his classes, he also told me that he wanted to start on a cleaner slate so he broke up with all the girls he was currently associated with. I wonder who the lucky girl is, she caused him to break up with all the beautiful girls that he was dating. He didn't accept any dates either, he was being very out of character.

Hibiki's POV

I could see Lucy eyeing me suspiciously, I must seem strange, breaking up with all the females I knew. I ignored many of the girls who tried to flirt with me, I would impress Miss Heartfilia though. I would carefully bring up the topic of dating, which is why I started with all the break ups. It would get on the topic without causing any strange ideas to pop into her head to suddenly.

I eased into talking about her and her love life. She wasn't dating anyone, seems like she's waiting to be approached by the guy she likes. It's not Natsu though, she made that crystal clear. As she described him to me, I couldn't help but think of Loke. Golden hair that shines in the sun? Eyes that could make her melt? Charming smile that makes her heart flutter? She told me he was a playboy though, she still prayed that he would notice her. She said her wish was coming true and he was becoming more of a gentleman and less of a playboy.

From what I knew Loke was still being Loke, the playboy. That could only mean...

Lucy's POV

I knew Hibiki was finally getting the hints I've been dropping. His face turned into an expression of happiness and surprise. He opened his mouth and the words flowed out like I wanted them to, "Miss Heartfilia, would you do me the honour of taking you out on a date?" For once he genuinely meant those words, I knew he would be mine forever more.

I waited, and it was worth it.

* * *

ONE-SHOT! I hope you liked it.

It's longer than my usual one-shots, I am really happy!

I can't wait to write the next one!

I should really be studying for my exams though!

Haha! Love you all!

byebye

chu-chan


End file.
